


you're so beautiful (so damn beautiful)

by Kiiesaa



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Gyubit is so soft, Hwanhee is a savage watch out lol, Lame sexual jokes, M/M, Mentions of Sex, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: That uni!au where Gyujin is filthy rich and Changhyun dances and sucks at calculus.(I really suck at summaries what even)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is an absolute mess, and I’m gonna apologize in advance. I was pretty sure I had a clear idea on how to write this at first but I don’t know what happened tbh. I tried to keep this as PG as possible, but of course, there will be mentions of sex and bad, really bad sexual jokes (Hwanhee what even) So anyway, this is a small gift for my fave co-Changhyun stan, Mira, who loves Changhyun and GyuBit just as much as I do. Lol. Hope you like it! And don’t expect too much ‘cause this is crappy. TT
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by Up10tion's Beautiful and Pentagon's Pretty.

 

“Bastard,” was the first word that came out of Hwanhee’s lips when Gyujin reached their usual meeting place; the bench conveniently situated outside the cafeteria, a few paces from the music building of their university, where Hwanhee came out from. The younger had his arms crossed, tapping his shoe impatiently on the ground, forehead creased in tight knots as he glared at the approaching older male, uncaring that Gyujin was sweating excessively, and panting heavily due to exhaustion for running all the way from the parking lot. Talk about being ungrateful. “I’ve been waiting for half an hour already. What took you so long?!” he snarled when the older male was in front of him.

“Sorry,” Gyujin apologized, body slightly bended down, hands on either of his knees as he tried to regain his composure, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and dropped onto the yard he was standing on. “My car broke down and I had to call a tow company just to get it,” he explained between deep gasps, chest rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Cause you ditched your driver again?” the younger concluded, expression impassive as he raised a questioning brow at the elder’s assertion. Hwanhee was aware of Gyujin’s lovely history of escaping his personal driver even though his father insisted he had one, so he wasn’t shocked at the least. “You never learn.”

“You know I hate being driven around,” Gyujin pouted, wiped the moisture off his temple with his sweater’s sleeves, and stood up properly, dusted his jeans, and soothed its crinkles. “I’m not a little kid anymore.”

“But you know you suck at driving, right?” Hwanhee pointed out.

“What? I love driving my car.”

“And it broke down on you, pity.”

“It was just out of gas,” he reasoned, which bordered close to a whine when it came out. “I forgot to fill up the tank before I left. Nothing serious.”

But Hwanhee was doubtful, threw the older a sceptical look. “And what did your dad say?”

He shrugged before he brought a hand to the back of his nape and rubbed it sheepishly. “I didn’t tell him.”

“Figured,” the younger snorted before he sat down back on the bench to collect his belongings. “He’d kill you.”

Gyujin felt shivers running down his spine at the thought of his dad ever finding out, he was scared. His dad would have murdered him in his sleep, ripped his throat out and fed it to their dogs if something happened to his car. Filthy rich or not, Gyujin has his limits and knew better that to test his father’s patience. His old man would have his head in a silver platter if he didn’t take care of the things given to him and treat them without importance. “The exact same reason why I didn’t tell him.” 

Unlike those rich people seen in cringe-worthy afternoon or late night dramas, Gyujin’s upbringing was less spectacular, less extravagant. He didn’t have maids to clean up after his mess, he wasn’t treated differently in school just because his dad could buy half of Seoul, no, none of that. His father was a respectable, humble, and down to earth business man that knew how to value whatever he had been blessed with, without reservations. And he made sure his only son would grow up with such resolve intact.

“Well c’mon, Dongyeol is waiting for us and I’d kill you if he’d get mad that we’re late,” Hwanhee said as he fixed his things in a hurry, hid his notes inside his backpack and loosely slang it against his shoulder. He immediately shot to his feet, sounding rushed as he stalked past the older.

Gyujin rolled his eyes as he trailed behind the younger who bursted through the cafeteria doors. “Whipped.”

Hwanhee glared at the older when he turned to spare him a glance but made no comment and continued striding until they made their way into the vicinity. They’ve known each other since they were in diapers and were used to each other’s comebacks that they don’t mind the slightest insult being flung their way, unfazed as they continued on their own tasks. Perhaps that was the case. Gyujin might be older than Hwanhee and their personalities might have clashed a bunch of instances but the younger knew how to stand his ground on him and that’s what Gyujin likes the most about him.

The place was packed when they entered the area; students lining up in the food cue, the air was filled with laughter and nonsense chatter, and a dozen were scattered on the tables across the perimeter. It was break time so there were a ton of people. 

They took several steps along the cafeteria, waved and smiled at familiar faces who greeted them as they made their way inside. After a few moments, both spotted a familiar figure across the room, sporting a black leather jacket, his back was turned to them as he had his head hang down, concentrating on the notebook he had in front of him. Hwanhee made a straight beeline for the boy with unruly brown hair when he caught his eyes, recognizing him instantly, while Gyujin followed closely after.

“Hey babe,” Hwanhee said softly as he patted the other by the shoulder, face breaking into a smile at the sight of the other when he regarded him.

“Hi babe,” Dongyeol greeted back as Hwanhee leaned down, gave him a small peck in the cheek before settling down to seat beside him, closed the notebook he had been revising on earlier, his notes long forgotten as his beloved boyfriend was within his grasps. Dongyeol was academic conscious but Hwanhee will always be his number one priority, the latter always comes first no matter what. “I already ordered food for us, by the way. For hyung, too.”

“Really? Thanks Yeol-ah, you’re a life saver!” Gyujin clapped his hands excitedly and beamed at the younger, very much pleased at the act. If he was being truthful, Gyujin approves of Dongyeol. He really liked Dongyeol for Hwanhee, and was the first one to give them his blessings when his best friend told him he was dating the other. The kid was too nice for his own good. What did Hwanhee do in his past life to deserve a ball of sunshine like Dongyeol, anyway? 

Dongyeol was younger than both Hwanhee and Gyujin, from a different major and had met Hwanhee when they were in a minor class together. They clicked and of course, everyone loves Hwanhee, so the younger fell for his charms straightaway. Hwanhee liked Dongyeol in earnest, too. In some odd way, they were perfect for each other; Dongyeol patched up the other’s rough edges and Hwanhee broke pass the younger’s defences. What a cliché love story, Gyujin thought. But it’s sweet nonetheless, and the two are just as gross when together.

“Don’t mention it,” Dongyeol gave the older a small smile and he nodded his head. “What took you guys so long, anyway?”

“Ask Gyujin,” Hwanhee snickered, jerking his head towards the older before scooting closer to his lover, shoulders brushing at the proximity before he clinged onto the younger’ arm. It was subtle, but Gyujin knew it was an act of possessiveness. “He had a dilemma.”

“I did not,” Gyujin snarled defensively as he sat down in front of the two, plunged his bag onto the floor, close to his feet. “Fuck you.”

“I think I got that covered.” Dongyeol smirked mischievously that made Gyujin cringe. Hwanhee flushed at the underlying meaning of the statement, nudged his boyfriend on the side, embarrassed, the shade of crimson red ghosting his cheeks till it reached the tip of his ears which made the younger chuckle lowly.

Gyujin whimpered in annoyance. And here goes the horny couple again. He grimaced at the young lovers before he reached out for one of the plate of food Dongyeol had ordered for them, and tried to block out what the younger had previously said before he vomited at the imagery of his best friend doing the nasty with his boyfriend.

The two suddenly engaged in a hushed conversation, talking about something only they know of, and Gyujin wasn’t offended at the least even though he was left out and was completely overlooked; he was pretty used to it. But when he caught glance of Hwanhee beaming fondly as the younger stroked his hair in affection, before the said hand went down to his cheek and caressed it gently, resonated on each other’s presence, something stirred inside Gyujin that he had been denying long ago. He felt bitter looking at the two, how their eyes would be luminous of warmth and adoration when they stare at each other— being so in love— while here he was, single and alone. It was sickening at some point, how many times he wanted to puke rainbows and unicorns while watching the two, but somehow, he couldn’t help but feel lonely at the thought he had no one unlike his friends. It was sad and Gyujin hated that feeling the most.

Gyujin coughed a few times which caught their attention. “Can you two be lovey-dovey somewhere else? Be more considerate.”

“You’re just sour ‘cause you have no one,” Hwanhee countered, his tone was mocking as he smirked at the older jokingly (he knew better), Gyujin rolled his eyes in return.

“I thought you were dating that senior, Sungjun-hyung?” Dongyeol questioned, directed for the older male which he quickly denied, scooping a spoonful of vegetable salad from his plate and chewed on it happily.

“He wasn’t really Gyujin’s type,” Hwanhee answered in his stead. 

Dongyeol hummed thoughtfully, placed his hand under his chin, watching him attentively, as if he was observing him. “That’s a pity. He’s sort of famous though.”

“And I bet he’s awesome in bed too,” Hwanhee added, no hint of remorse when he said it. Gyujin barely resisted the urge to face palm and smack the younger. This is one of the many wonders that is Lee Hwanhee, he’d be a blushing virgin in one second, and he a total dick expert the next. What is it with him and why did everything have to be sexual? “Don’t you get hard just by looking at him?”

“I don’t care, I never really liked him that much,” he answered with a shrug, brushing aside his best friend’s previous query which made the younger pout. “He’s hot, I’ll give him that. But I don’t really see myself with him, long term.”

Lee Sungjun was a famous basketball player for their university, an engineering student, and had been pining on Gyujin for a while now. The latter appreciates the attention but Sungjun just wasn’t the type of guy he liked. Despite his looks and astonishing grades, the senior lacked appreciation for the arts like Gyujin does, deeming everything outside the field of Math and Science as a waste of time and effort. And when your life revolved around music and art like Gyujin, you wouldn’t enjoy the company of someone who outright questions your decision to take up music as a major, forget the undeniable fact that he was a hunk. Quite a turn off to be honest.

“Then what do you like?” Dongyeol pried, tone more serious this time. Gyujin actually gave it a thought. He never really had any specific preferences after all.

“Boring, plain and everything that Gyujin is,” Hwanhee enumerated, dodging the spoon the older had thrown his way just in time before it collided with his face, letting go of his hold on Dongyeol and showed his tongue when saw the older fuming. “Ha! Missed.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Gyujin hissed.

“Now that you mention it,” the younger starts innocently, “I do have auditions later.”

“For real? So you’re really serious about joining the school’s dance crew?”

“What? They’re awesome!” the younger exclaimed, arms in the air, he sounded excited, eyes gleaming and it made his boyfriend chortle quietly at how adorable the former was. “And it would be fun!”

Hwanhee had always been passionate about dancing, Gyujin sometimes question why the latter chose to take up music as his major when he would fit in with dance so perfectly— not that he’s complaining, though. They grew up together and music had been their common interest. Hwanhee was a talented singer, Gyujin was a talented composer— music was everything for them.

“You’ll come watch, right?” his best friend prompted, he was hopeful and Gyujin secretly smiled. No matter how much the other had changed in the years, he was still the Hwanhee he knew; the brat that wants Gyujin to witness every endeavour he partakes in. “Watch me dance.”

“Don’t make out in front of me while I’m there then I’ll reconsider,”Gyujin proposed as he pointed a finger at the two which made Dongyeol laugh and Hwanhee giggle. “And I mean it.”

“Deal.”

 

 

Gyujin went to the gym to watch his best friend’s audition just like he promised, later on the day, after their class was done. Hwanhee practically dragged him though so that he won’t run away. He and Dongyeol— being the supportive boyfriend that he was— were situated by the bleachers, were spectators, while the audition-nees were at the side of the gym, warming up; some even have earphones stuffed in their ears, probably listening to music to calm their restless nerves, waiting for their name to be called in both anticipation and worry. The number of people who turned up to try out was quite impressive; Gyujin bet there were around seventy of them that were dispersed on the closed space. Well, their dance crew was quite famous for having bagged a couple of recognitions from various competitions and were no push over, respected highly by many— no wonder Hwanhee wanted to join them so badly. 

Gyujin was never a big fan of dancing. It was strenuous and he gets easily tired, was physically weak—unlike his hyperactive best friend— so he never really tried it before cause the idea of sweating disproportionately in front of a ton of people was off putting. Hwanhee’s name was called all of a sudden, cutting Gyujin’s train of thought. The younger came up and stood at the center of the gym, introduced himself when he was asked, flashed his infamous grin and performed the dance routine he had been working on for a while. They allowed any type of genre as an audition piece so Hwanhee proceeded. The audition went by like a breeze; it wasn’t exciting in any way for Gyujin. Of course his best friend did great, Hwanhee was great at everything, the older was confident he would be given a spot— and he wasn’t being biased. Despite the lack of knowledge about the basics of dance, he had a keen eye for what was deemed an amazing performance, average and simply disappointing. And Hwanhee was definitely not the latter.

After bowing when he was done, Hwanhee headed to where they were. Dongyeol enveloped the other in a tight hug when he came crashing on him, whispered soft praises against his ear while Gyujin gave the younger a small smile and a thumbs-up when their eyes met.

They watched the others perform after they settled down, and Gyujin was starting to get bored. But not until someone caught his attention. It was almost coincidental, his eyes probably playing tricks on him of some sort. He turned his head to scan the room and he found his gaze fixed to the guy sitting on the judges table, lean body wrapped around a thick jacket, hands busy scribbling something on a notebook while his eyes were focused on the ones performing in front of him. He looked familiar, Gyujin thought with a frown as he observed the other.

Where have I seen him before?

Oh, that’s right! He was in Gyujin’s Calculus class. No wonder he looks like I’ve seen him almost all the time. He was the one sitting in front of him. How come he wasn’t noticed him sooner when he came in earlier?

That’s funny, what was he doing here?

He was a dancer? Gyujin never knew. They’ve been classmates for months but he didn’t peg him as the type to be into this stuff. Heck, he didn’t even know his name!

When everyone was finished, the upperclassmen of the dance crew stood in front of the crowd gathered— there were 10 of them— including the familiar guy with silky black hair. His back was straight as he stood, hands clashed tightly together, eyes wondering around the area but he was still clearly avoiding direct contact, he appeared nervous and awkward as he bit his lower lip. Cute, Gyujin thought. A tall blonde girl beside him took a step forward and began talking in a loud voice; thanking everyone who auditioned, announced that the results will be posted the following day since the other members had to talk it through on who to choose. To everyone’s amusement, each of the current active members of the club will execute a solo performance to let the new recruits know what sort of shoes they’ll be filling in once they got accepted and Gyujin was anticipating what would happen next.

Each took their turns and was met with an enormous fits of applauses when they were done and Gyujin had to admit, they were striking, worthy of praises. And then, it was that guy’s turn. He heard Hwanhee say ‘Damn. It’s Changhyun-hyung.  Bet this is gonna be awesome’ in the background when the other made his way to the center. Oh yeah, Changhyun, that’s his name. Gyujin remembered now; he was a senior, a year older than them, and was really bad at Calculus.

Changhyun had his head hang low while his other companions backed away to give him space so he could perform with ease, slid his jacket off and gave it to a fellow member, awaiting the beat to echo through the walls of the gym so he could commence his routine. Gyujin was right, his body was lean and the tight shirt he was wearing exposed the muscles of his biceps and Gyujin hardly resisted the desire to stare. A soft melody then filled the air as the speakers boomed and erupted throughout the area. Gyujin wasn’t familiar with the song the other was using yet found it quite notable. The beat was modern but it had a tinge feel of hiphop into it when the sound of base came up— it was perfect. Changhyun started off simple, his body rather lax, just like a feather, light and nimble, and let his hands do all the work for now. But as the volume started to increase and the song came to chorus, so did his movements. His body popped and locked in the right ways and Gyujin couldn’t help but feast his eyes on him. He was different; the demeanor he carried when he turned and waved his body was extraordinary, his eyes and facial expression screamed intense concentration and it was remarkable, it added effect to his over-all presentation. He wasn’t the usual Changhyun that was shy and timid a while ago, the usual Changhyun that would cower in fear at the thought of finding the area of a curve using integrals if their teacher asked for him, no, he had a whole different personality, was a whole other person when he performed and Gyujin was awestruck with every move the older made— everyone was. 

For a dancer, he was strong, it left an impression yet he still had control over his movements and it never crossed as shabby, vain, nor lacking. He was fluid, like a flowing stream on a sunny day, his actions sharp and precise that even his breathing was in sync with the melody of the song. He was reeling everyone in with his body, seducing them with his art and he didn’t seem to be aware of it, he was so engrossed that he hadn’t noticed, drowned himself as he performed for self-satisfaction— a true artist. He was the best dancer here, no doubt, Gyujin decided. When the beat slowly died down, he smirked in triumph, drips of sweat evident on his forehead but as he threw his back marginally, luminous flashes from the fluorescent bulbs from above hit his face, the lights of the room made it seem like he was glittering and Gyujin was taken aback with the gesture, his breath got caught at the sight of the lopsided grin the older wore on his face. Roars of applause came when he bowed, some even stood to their feet for an ovation but Gyujin was stuck on his seat as he inaudibly observed the other as he made his way back to where his other members were. 

Damn, he was beautiful.

 

Ever since that day, Gyujin would frequently tag along Hwanhee and watch him practice after class when the younger got accepted into the dance crew— which didn’t caught him off guard at the least. It had turned into a routine of theirs which lasted for several weeks. Gyujin was there as a friend and not some weird stalker of a certain someone and gawk at him when he dances. Yeah, he wasn’t like that.

Hwanhee never said anything about it at first. Sure he was shocked that Gyujin came to visit him more than Dongyeol, but he liked the elder’s presence and his boyfriend couldn’t be with him the entire time since he also had classes, so Hwanhee appreciated the company. But there was this thought lingering in the back of his mind that Gyujin was doing this for a different reason, Hwanhee just couldn’t put a name to it.

But the younger finally proved his theory valid when he saw Gyujin staring at Changhyun in class— they had calculus together— and when the latter was asked to simplify an equation by translation of axes on board, Gyujin had one elbow rested against their shared desk, one cheek on his palm while staring at Changhyun’s burdened back. It was indistinct, how his eyes flutter dreamingly at the other and how his lips curled up into a gentle smile, but the younger caught it, nonetheless.

“You like him!” Hwanhee announced when the two were alone and Gyujin suddenly turned silent when Changhyun passed by them as they were having hanging out at their usual spot, music sheets on their laps, working on their latest piece. The older male was with some co-major friends, greeted the younger when he saw him, and flashed Gyujin a smile. Dongyeol wasn’t with them since he had a project to finish for his major and couldn’t make it to lunch, much to Hwanhee’s apparent frustration. “Oh my goodness, you’re so obvious!”

“Who?” Gyujin stuttered, mentally cursing himself for it.

“Changhyun-hyung!” he half shouted half whispered which made the older widen his eyes at the mention of the name.  “And don’t you dare deny it!”

“I do not!” Gyujin defended right away.

“Oh c’mon,” he whined, swaying his feet back and forth ridiculously. “I saw you looking at him like you were gonna eat him whole!” Hwanhee amplified his arms, emphasizing his point. “That can’t be nothing!”

“I did no such thing!”

“Admit it, your cars are not the only thing you wanna ride,” Hwanhee singsong, tone teasing as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at the older. “You wanna ride him too!” the younger said in a matter-of-a-fact tone, threw him an accusing finger, like it was the most obvious thing ever and Gyujin was dense to not notice the evident sexual tension between them.

“Fuck Hwan, gross!” he scowled in utter disgust. Thank goodness they were alone or someone would have heard what Hwanhee said. He’d kill him if that happened. “Not everything is about sex, okay?!”

So just because Hwanhee was sexually active and Gyujin hadn’t gotten laid lately since he has been single for a while doesn’t mean the younger could rub in his face, okay? Gyujin has feelings too, you know!

“Uhuh, then why do you look like you’re about to rape him?”

Gyujin groaned, he was tired and beat. This was going nowhere. “He’s cute and he becomes a whole other person when he’s dancing. That’s just it!”

“He’s good, right? Like, really great at dancing?”

“More than that,” Gyujin confessed, sighed lowly as he continued explaining, “He’s capable of grabbing your attention when he performs even though he never intends it, he moves so swiftly that it’s amazing! It’s like he doesn’t make an effort at all when he dances, and it’s still beautiful,” he enumerated. He was sure his eyes were twinkling in mirth as he described the older; his voice was full of admiration and fond that it surely hadn’t passed Hwanhee’s ears, but he didn’t care. “He’s mesmerizing.”

Hwanhee was blinking cluelessly at him at first, trying to comprehend what he had just said before it doomed on him, eyes wide and he suddenly blurted out, “Oh shit, you’re inlove with him!”

Gyujin was about to deny it, it seemed like the right thing to do. But as he opened his mouth to retort, to argue and defend himself, no words slid out. He slowly shut his lips when he had nothing to say, hesitant at first and looked down, a blush adorning his cheeks. It confused him, true, but then again, the way Hwanhee made it sound, how the thought of him liking the dancer didn’t made him uncomfortable— it wasn’t completely impossible. Sure, they never talk and Changhyun sucks at calculus to the point that even simple derivations were hard for his taste but he never took it against him. Even just by observing from a distance, he could decipher that there was so much more to Changhyun than simply just being a talented dancer; he was a kind senior to those younger than him, an easy going teacher to all he teaches dance to, and a really great person as a whole. Thinking about Changhyun made Gyujin smile unconsciously, his body warmed at the idea of harbouring special feelings for such a fantastic person as the older. And it made him thoughtful. So this is what love looks like, huh? 

“Yeah,” Gyujin said softly, raised his head to look directly at the younger. “I think I am,” he said without further protest.

Hwanhee smiled in satisfaction at the response. “Took you long enough,” his tone was proud, genuinely happy that his best friend finally had the balls to admit that he liked someone. He was starting to get worried because Gyujin hadn’t dated anyone in a while, and Hwanhee was silently guilty that he was happy with Dongyeol while his best friend was just watching them from the side lines, alone. “Then what are you waiting for? Talk to him! Ask him out!”

“I can’t!” Gyujin was bad at words— forget the fact that he’s good at making cliché lyrics for love songs. The younger proposed to do it in his place but Gyujin was hasty to decline the offer. “No way!” he shouted, shook his head repeatedly, against the idea. “I don’t trust you with words!”

“Wow, that’s offensive,” Hwanhee faked hurt, even rubbed his chest in an exaggerated manner. “Why? I’m good with words.”

“Yeah and you’re gonna be like, ‘Hi, my friend likes you and he would want to suck your dick’,” he mimicked. “I’d like for him to think that I’m a nice guy, so boyfriend material, not some pervert who does nothing but check him out.”

“So you admit you’ve been checking out what he carries in those tight pants of his?”

“I refuse to talk to you about something like this,” he deadpanned.

“C’mon. It’s obvious he’s big. He likes wearing leather pants after all. Not that he was anything to hide. I’d flaunt it if I have something as big as his d-”

“Hwanhee!” Gyujin cut him off, his pitch was higher than it should have been, and he looked flustered as he glared at the younger male. “One more word about this and I’m telling Dongyeol on you.”

“Chill, I was just messing with you,” he chuckled, amused at the elder’s reaction. “Then what do you suggest?”

Gyujin was silent as he thought long and hard but came into null conclusion. He didn’t have a clue as well.

“You know for someone who has the looks, the brains, and the money, you are pretty worthless when it comes to this sort of thing,” Hwanhee mocked when Gyujin still hasn’t come up with an answer, arms crossed as he titled his head, threw judgmental gawps at the older. “How are you gonna get laid if you’re acting like that?”

“Shut up.”

 

After making his best friend swear on his late grandmother’s grave to never tell a single soul about his undying love for Changhyun, everything went by just as normal; Gyujin acing his classes, HwanYeol being almost inseparable, and Gyujin watching Hwanhee— and Changhyun— practice every other day. At first, Gyujin wasn’t sure on what to do when his feelings for Changhyun were brought to light by his best friend. He thought about avoiding the older for a while to keep his emotions in check, but later on apprehended that it was just stupid idea. He knew for a fact that what affections he has for the older male weren’t temporary, they wouldn’t leave easily, so what would avoiding him do? Besides, even though they never talk, the older brought him peace when he sees him dance and it was more than enough. Being skilled at lyrical composition, he thought about writing a song about Changhyun, so avoiding him was definitely out of the question.

One day, when Gyujin came to the gym after his last class but his best friend’s hyperactive body was nowhere to be found, to say he was confused was an understatement. He had been pacing for a while, searching the surrounding area for the petite male, but still no sign of the younger, neither his shadow or aura were felt nor seen. They didn’t have the same classes that day so he had no clue where he was, or where he headed off to. Where the hell is he?

When he realize that finding the younger was futile, he sighed in disappointment, knowing that if Hwanhee skipped practice then he would have no other reason to stay behind and watch.

“You came to watch?” a voice from behind him came and made him jolt instantly, his body tensed up as soon as he heard the deep baritone. He knew that voice oh too well. 

He turned slowly and was greeted with Changhyun’s familiar face. “Y-yeah,” he managed to croak when his body was now facing the other.

The older nodded, his expression was that of someone sociable, unaware that the younger was having difficulty in breathing just by his presence. “Hwanhee’s not here though,” he informed, seeing that the older might have been searching for his friend. Gyujin was a frequent spectator and always came with the younger so the older might have noticed that they were friends. “I think he called in sick today.”

And Gyujin’s world came crashing down at what he had said. The bastard. Did Hwanhee just betray him?

“H-he didn’t tell me,” he mumbled in a low tone, barely audible, but Changhyun heard it and chuckled.

“That’s weird. I thought you guys were best friends?”

“Unfortunately,” Gyujin sighed as he fished out his phone quickly and typed in a message for his good-for-nothing best friend.

 

From: Gyugyu <3

Bastard u were sick and u didnt told me?

 

From: hWHINEhee

Sorri! Got the flu! thought Yeol told u :/

 

From: Gyugyu <3

didnt -_- Changhyun told me

 

Gyujin sighed, dropped his hand with the phone intact to the side lazily, and raised his head only to be met by Changhyun, who hadn’t turned away, blinking inquisitively at him.  “So, he really is sick.”

“It’s a pity,” the older commented with a soft hum. “So… are you leaving?” came the sudden question, sensing as though the younger doesn’t have an intention to leave just yet.

He was tongue tied for a bit, trying to knit together a coherent reply, but no words came to mind. “I…” the younger wasn’t sure on how to answer a question like that without sounding too desperate. 

“You could always stay.” Changhyun cut him off.

“What?” Maybe he heard it wrong; maybe he was just hearing things.

“Stay, watch us,” his voice sounded firm and insistent, like he really wanted Gyujin to be there and the younger felt himself getting dizzy. Oh shit, he definitely heard it right. 

Just when he was about to mutter a comeback, the dance crew’s leader barked loud orders, commanding everyone to gather around, so that they could finally commence their scheduled rehearsal. The members scattered and went to their places, and apparently, so did Changhyun.  “I have to go but I really meant what I said. You could stay. Even though Hwanhee’s not here, I’ll accompany you after practice. I promise.” And just like that, he fled to where the others were, waving at the younger before he blended into the crowd.

 

From: hWHINEhee

WHAT WAIT r u @ the gym rn?

 

From: Gyugyu <3

Yeah? He wanted me 2 stay and watch

 

From: hWHINEhee

THIS IS AN OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME DONT WASTE IT

ASNNDNGJD THIS IS UR CHANCE

 

From: Gyugyu <3

Dont start

 

From: hWHINEhee

Just stay k? U’ll regret it if u don’t

 

From: Gyugyu <3

K Fine

 

From: hWHINEhee

Tell me wht happned lter! Use protection

 

Gyujin groaned as he stuffed his phone into the pocket of his jeans in obstruction and took a seat on the bleachers. Hwanhee was a jerk and he knows it. He was thinking indecent thoughts again and it was daft. Gyujin wasn’t even sure if he could get pass first base and yet Hwanhee’s already talking about hitting a straight home run. How much of a sex driven fool can he be?

Rounds of energetic shouts then came from the herd of people in the gym as they were separated into three groups, headed by the upperclassmen, and their practice session went under way. From what Hwanhee had told him a few days back, they were going to be competing in some kind of prestigious contest and were practicing to no end since they were time constrained. 

Gyujin’s eye then shifted to Changhyun, he was the leader for the second group and was dictating something, features serious as he made a short run through about how he wanted their session to flow like. He looked professional and his bearing was respectable, the younger ones nodded in understanding and in agreement. He gave them a smile as a reply before they stood up and Gyujin felt as if the world was at a standstill. Looking at the older, he quickly scrambled to get his bag to his side and sought out his notebook. 

He hurriedly opened his music notebook when a sudden surge of inspiration flooded his mind just by eyeing at the older; he was feeling giddy as he opened a blank page, wanting to pen down the words as quickly as possible before the feeling left him completely, writing down the first line that came when the prolonged memory of a smiling dancer instilled on his mind.

 

**You’re beautiful, enough to take my breath away**

**You’re beautiful, enough to be dazzling**

 

Music was a sole representation of Gyujin’s life. It was one of things he knew he can freely love that could never break his heart nor walk away from him in return. Despite having what he has now, he lived a rather complicated life. His mom died when he was born and his dad had been so busy with work that he rarely comes home— but he never hated his old man because of it. Coming home to an empty house every single day was sad and lonely, true, but he met Hwanhee later on and everything became better. At a young age, he craved for love, but expresses it best with words and not with actions.

Writing songs and love were vague concepts that people tend to take for granted, Gyujin never did such a thing. When he first learned how to play the piano and guitar, his teacher taught him the basics, the fundamental foundation of music and was drawn to it. As a novice, there were rules to follow, rules to lead you so you won’t get lost in the process. But as time passes by and as he got the hang of it, the rules he lived by were forgotten, disregarded. It was the same with love. People take risks and follow where their hearts guide them, without care for the rules whatsoever, no boundaries, no limits.

And Gyujin was free with music and expresses it on how he considered it to be.

 

**I can only see you**

**I can’t take my eyes off you**

 

In Gyujin’s outlook, Changhyun wasn’t, per se, handsome; there were a handful of other guys that are physically abundant compared to him. But he had his own charm, his own type of allure that can captivate many. He was attractive in his own way. The way his fringe, slick of moisture, falls softly onto his forehead from all the excessive movements he had committed; the silky, soft raven black hair is threaded through slim fingers and is pushed back as he doesn’t want to burdened by the froward locks. The way his seagull like eyebrows would furrow as he is immersed in teaching. The way his pointy nose would scorch up in incomprehension as his students are lagging behind, finding an alternative way to ease the explanation so that everyone would catch up. The way his bow shaped lips would purse in concentration and open slightly when he spoke. The way the shadows dance across his face from the dim light of the room as day slowly turned into night as the hours progressed. 

And there were more! A whole lot more that Gyujin would never get tired of enumerating. There were a bunch of things about the older that he found engaging. Changhyun was something else, and he needed to be appreciated for it. He was very fascinating and the younger can’t help the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the very thought of everything that is Changhyun.

 

**Beautiful**

**Cause you ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**My heart softly melts**

**Cause you ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 

The older male was teaching the other members; roaming around as to observe them when they execute what he taught, and corrected them if he saw some mistakes here and there as they danced. He was smiling if they joked around but would turn serious if the situation calls for it and Gyujin wanted to melt.

When his laughter drifted through the air, Gyujin snapped back into attention, and realized he had been staring for too long. The sound was rich, like he was genuinely happy and that there was no faking it, it lulled him as he wrote the next proceeding lines. 

 

**My heart softly trembles**

**Your eyes heal me, your voice cleanses me**

 

Watching Changhyun was calming somehow; he basked on the moment, enjoyed every second of it. His eyes were on the older, following him. Why is he so attractive? This is frustrating.

When the older regarded him and faced his way all of a sudden, catching Gyujin’s gaze that had been fixated on him for some time now, he offered a wide smile which left him speechless, holding back a whimper that threatened to escape his lips. Before Gyujin had managed to return the favor, the other had already turned, going back to his students. Gyujin peeped one more time, admiring him from where he was before he went back to scribbling something in his note.

 

**In my eyes, you’re the most beautiful**

 

“You’re a Music major, right?” Changhyun asked as he plummeted his body besides Gyujin’s, the younger froze at the elder’s presence, grasped onto the notebook awkwardly. “That’s amazing.” He hadn’t perceived that practice already ended and the other had made his way towards him. There were only a small number of people left in the gym besides them, the younger scooted away to give the older some space. His shirt was drenched and smelled of sweat, of long hours of practice, but Gyujin wasn’t disturbed by the scent nor by the close proximity. He still smelled good; very masculine yet it wasn’t overriding. It was just right and Gyujin likes it. It reminded him of chocolates for some reason. And Gyujin adores chocolates. They were sweet, delicious, and he wouldn’t mind devouring —pervert. Concluding that his thoughts were taking him elsewhere, he shook his head to chase indecent imagery out of his mind. Now really isn’t the time to be thinking of eating other people.

“Y-yeah. How about you, hyung?”

He nodded in interest. “Performing arts but I major in dance.”

It turned silent between them after that. But somehow, it wasn’t the uncomfortable kind of silence; it was peaceful and was refreshing. Gyujin could really get used to this.

“What a beautiful song.” Changhyun had his head tilted and eyes landed on the notebook that was seating on his lap, scanning the words before he looked up and stared at the younger directly at his eyes. “You’re quite talented.”

“T-thanks,” he blushed at the compliment, internally celebrating that the older recognizes his skill and he swore he heard Changhyun chuckle at the background. He saw!

No words came again. Gyujin ran out of things to say. Perhaps, Hwanhee was right. He really wasn’t cut out for stuff like this.

“I never introduced myself properly,” Changhyun said, trying to ease the awkwardness and start a conversation again. Gyujin was kinda happy that the older was sociable and knew how to handle the situation. “And we take the same calculus class, kinda lame that I don’t know your name.”

“O-oh yeah, so did I,” although hesitant and unsure, he held his trembling hand out for the older to take. “I’m G-Gyujin. Han Gyujin.”

The sight of the other’s grin up close was much more satisfying than just staring from a distance. What he had seen from afar never brought justice to how attractive Changhyun really was when his lips curled up in content and how his face brightens up as well. He was breath-taking and Gyujin knew he was done for it.

“Changhyun. Lee Changhyun,”ogling too long at the younger’s orbs, highlighted by the moonlight passing through glass windows and heightening their beautiful shades of honey and hazelnut, he tightened his grip on Gyujin’s hand, noting the fitful beating of his pulse and added, “So Gyujin, how about going out on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy ending, right? Leave comments and kudos!


End file.
